<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>flavour you by mikararinna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362844">flavour you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna'>mikararinna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>缘定三生 ；锟疼 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, And Ice Cream Parlours, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, day 3: distance, other members briefly there!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the cash register and staring up at Kun, "Say, newbie. Do you think you want to trade your staff meal with mine? It's the signature chocolate ice cream from 127, only the best flavour yet. And I scooped a whole chunk of it?"</p><p>Kun watched as he batted his eyelashes at him. He blinked before he leaned forward slightly, just so he was eye-to-eye with the male.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but, chocolate isn't really my thing," Kun replied.</p><p>(alternatively; Ten sacrifices his staff meal for a chance at an Americano, Kun waits for Ten to bring in his favourite flavour.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>缘定三生 ；锟疼 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>In Every Lifetime: A KunTen Fan Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>flavour you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kunten week, day three: distance. </p><p>ok, look. I have a perfectly good reason why this is put as the distance theme because kun and ten works in a mall but at different shop outlets and ten always took that leap of faith to disturb kun. plus!! they went from distance strangers to lovers in this so :&gt; (ok yea maybe I cheated a little but wtv) </p><p>enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So here's the espresso machine, the cashier and here are the cleaning tools," His co-worker said, the nametag written with the name Johnny was the only clue for Kun on what's his name.</p><p>They haven't had introduction yet. Maybe because as soon as Kun came in for the afternoon shift he was assigned to on his first day, he was immediately on cleaning duty. The mountain of used dishes piled up high in the sink and tables dirtied with coffee stains was first introduced to him when he arrived.</p><p>His manager — Kun assumed as he was the one who had interviewed him the week before — immediately left after the rush hour has settled down. Throwing his apron behind the counter mindlessly, he told Johnny to help Kun out, saying something about having an errand to run. Johnny said their manager was late for a lunch date with his boyfriend; Kun just wanted a brief of what he was supposed to do for this job.</p><p>"That's it? You're not gonna teach me how to use the espresso machine? The cashier? Or how to sweep the floor?" Kun asked him.</p><p>"I think you have no problem sweeping the floor," Johnny pointed out, the spotless café was more than evidence of his statement. "Look dude, I really want to help you but I'm just as clueless as the next customer about this café. I kinda just, jingle the machine and be done with. I could teach you, but I'm sure Taeyong would be of much better help than I am,"</p><p>Kun blinked. "Taeyong is..?"</p><p>"Our manager, the one who dropped everything because the dick is that good," Johnny answered. "Oh right shit, I'm Johnny by the way,"</p><p>"Kun," He introduced himself as they shook hands. Which, in Kun's opinion, too formal for a casual café in a shopping mall. "Are you sure you can't teach me a little bit?"</p><p>"I guess I can teach you to man the counter and serve the customers," Johnny said. "And maybe rig the system to get a better cup of coffee for our staff meal but don't tell Taeyong I taught you that,"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So the job was a little tiring. With a minimum wage pay, a dozen of customers every few minutes and a co-worker who act as if he smoked weed every two seconds, Kun really just want to hand in his resignation letter now. But Taeyong came in about an hour after he left and Kun thought he finally saw the light.</p><p>Taeyong was kind with easy smiles and a patience for teaching Kun the ropes. He scolded Johnny for basically leaving Kun clueless but the nagging was left at the minimum when Kun explained Johnny at least had taught him how to use the cash register. Maybe he shouldn't be that nice but Johnny wasn't evil enough that Kun wanted to potentially cause him to lose his job.</p><p>"And you just leave the machine to do work," Taeyong explained as Kun mentally took note. "We basically just pour things around here. Like a bar but cakes as a side. Did you get all that?"</p><p>"I do," Kun nodded his head.</p><p>"Okay, good because I would need you to make drinks soon. Johnny does that too sometimes but I prefer him to man the cash register and serve drinks. Especially during rush hour. The last time he made drinks during rush hour he broke our machine," Taeyong sighed.</p><p>"You are seriously understaffed, aren't you?" Kun asked, careful not to offend the other.</p><p>"Sadly," Taeyong replied. "We have part-timers too but they're usually around in the mornings or at nights. When you came in looking for a job, I was really happy,"</p><p>"You should really look for more employees," Johnny commented after he hand in the change for a new customer.</p><p>"I want to. But not everyone wants to work in a café and in a shopping mall no less," Taeyong said, picking a cup to make the new order. "Selfish of me to say this but I really hope neither of you will resign soon,"</p><p>"Can't promise you. If I get to, I'll leave," Johnny said, shrugging his shoulder.</p><p>"You're leaving?" Kun asked.</p><p>They had just met, he couldn't believe his co-worker would leave so soon when it was Kun who planned to leave as soon as he started work. He was starting to get friendly with Johnny as well.</p><p>"Law graduate. Waiting for that call back from his interviews so he's working here for the time being," Taeyong explained.</p><p>"To pay rent, initially, but seeing that my call log is still void of a new employer I might end up taking over the best employee of the month wall," Johnny said. He smiled as he greeted a new customer and Kun turned towards Taeyong.</p><p>"How about you, hyung? Are you waiting for any calls?" Kun asked after Taeyong handed over the made drink to the customer.</p><p>"Huh? Me? Oh no, I'm not waiting for anything," Taeyong said.</p><p>"A wedding ring perhaps!" Johnny chimed in before leaving to clean up the tables.</p><p>Taeyong rolled his eyes at the other as he shook his head. "Don't listen to him. But yeah, I'm not waiting for anything. I majored in business back in college but I'm having fun being the manager here. The pay is well,"</p><p>"Only because he has a sugar daddy," Johnny commented, bringing in a tray of dishes to clean.</p><p>"My boyfriend earns a little more than I do, fine, but we share the rent pay, okay?" Taeyong argued. "But yeah I like making coffees, sadly I'm not much of a coffee drinker,"</p><p>"Weak-ass who can't stand caffeine and tolerate alcohol. How the heck did you survive college?" Johnny asked him.</p><p>Taeyong shrugged his shoulders. "I survived because I actually care for my health,"</p><p>"Yuck, Taeyong is back on his health talk," Johnny said, wiping his hand on his apron after he was done with the dishes. "What about you, Kun?"</p><p>"Me?" Kun asked, startled that the topic of conversation has shifted back to him.</p><p>"Yeah, you. What made you enter this overpriced coffee place and asked for a job?" Johnny asked.</p><p>"Well, I majored in music production in college-"</p><p>"You make music? That's so cool!"</p><p>Kun laughed shyly at Taeyong's remark. "I guess, it is kind of cool. But looking for an employer isn't really fun neither is overdue rent,"</p><p>"Same case as me then?" Johnny said.</p><p>"Just capitalism things," Kun replied, a finger swirling in air to mimic waving a flag.</p><p>Johnny and Taeyong nodded their heads in understanding. "Capitalism at its finest,"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh no. Oh, no no no," Kun turned his head towards Taeyong as soon as he handed the customer their change and receipt.</p><p>It was day three of working in this café. So far, Kun only wanted to jump off the second floor of this mall four times, which he thought was progress. If he was back home unemployed, maybe he had already left his hair bald from pulling it way too frequently over an unanswered call from a potential employer.</p><p>"Are you okay, hyung?" Kun asked, walking over to start making the new order.</p><p>Taeyong was busy pouring over the laptop since morning, letting Kun handle the shop. Kun didn't mind since Taeyong helped him out during rush hour before fussing over his report again.</p><p>"I- no, no I'm not," Taeyong cried out.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"There's a mishap in the stock count and headquarters are coming in two days. I need to fill up the store or they're going to question me. I can't have them file another complaint about this,"</p><p>"Do you need to go settle it? I can handle the shop on my own," Kun offered after he served the previous customer.</p><p>Taeyong looked at him, eyes hopeful. "Can I burden you with that? Are you okay with handling the shop alone?"</p><p>Kun shrugged his shoulders. "It's fine. Rush hour is over and Johnny is coming in later on right? I think I can manage,"</p><p>"Really? Bless you, Kun," Taeyong sighed out, packing up his things. "Call me if you need anything, I'll just be downstairs,"</p><p>Kun nodded his head and watched as Taeyong turned to leave. Before he reached the door though, he turned around and walked over to Kun standing behind the cash register.</p><p>"If a guy comes in, wearing that sickly orange T-shirt from the ice cream shop on the floor above with a million piercings on his ear, do not — and I cannot stress this enough — do not associate with him," Taeyong said. "If he asked you for anything just tell him I said no,"</p><p>"Okay?" Kun replied.</p><p>"I'm serious, Kun. If he insists then just call me. I can't let him get away with it all the time," Taeyong sighed out. "Just remember what I said and I won't cut off your paycheck!"</p><p>Kun nodded his head, Taeyong already outside the shop and heading towards the escalator. He shrugged his shoulders as he took a seat on the provided staff chair. His fingers fiddled around the ends of his apron string.</p><p>Business was slow when it wasn't rush hour. That didn't mean there was no customers at all though. Every five minutes like this, Kun got a temporary rest and no less than five minutes later, a new customer would come in. Just like right now, as he heard the bell above the door ringing, signalling a new customer's entrance.</p><p>He looked up, the practiced greeting leaving his lips like a fixed machine. The new customer was wearing a bright orange T-shirt, similar to the one of the ice cream shop on the floor above. In one hand he held a paper bag, labelled with the ice cream shop's brand — 127 Ice Creams. In another hand, he furiously typed on his phone.</p><p>Kun arched an eyebrow. He caught the number of piercings the other wore, dangling on both of his ears. This couldn't be the one Taeyong was talking about, couldn't it?</p><p>Ice Cream man reached the counter, eyes not looking up as he placed the paper bag and said, "Lunch trade. One Americano, hurry up Johnny I don't want to waste my break time,"</p><p>"I'm sorry," Kun said, making the other finally raise his head from staring at his phone. "What are we trading?"</p><p>"Wait, sorry, who are you?" The other asked.</p><p>"Who are <em>you?</em>" Kun asked back.</p><p>"Oh, you must be a new guy," He said. "Taeyong didn't tell me he had a new guy. Anyways, I want an Americano, make it cold,"</p><p>"That will be 8000 won,"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm trading an Americano with this regular scoop chocolate ice cream,"</p><p>"No, you're not," Kun replied. "What is this? The 70s or something? An item for an item?"</p><p>"It's called the mall shop outlets trading system, newbie. I've done this way too many times. Just let me have an Americano,"</p><p>"Taeyong said no,"</p><p>The other looked at him in disbelief. "What is he? Your mom?"</p><p>"With his nagging and caring personality, it does feel like that. But he also told me to not associate with a guy wearing a sickly orange T-shirt from the ice cream shop above with a million piercings on his ears. Told to call him if you insist,"</p><p>"Lee Taeyong said that?!" He huffed. "I can't believe that guy! Forgot to bring his Blue Blitz Banana Sherbet and he immediately banned me from trading coffee with him? I wanna see him!"</p><p>"He's not around," Kun answered.</p><p>"He's not-" He paused, taking a deep breath. "Fine. Fine if he doesn't let me trade. Wait till I come after my shift and he's here and I'm not gonna scoop an extra 500 grams for his next pint of Blue Blitz Banana Sherbet for Orange Offerings day,"</p><p>The male picked up the paper back, turning around on his heels as he prepared himself to stomp out of the shop. Before he managed to take another step forward, he spun around to look at Kun again.</p><p>He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the cash register and staring up at Kun, "Say, newbie. Do you think you want to trade your staff meal with mine? It's the signature chocolate ice cream from 127, only the best flavour yet. And I scooped a whole chunk of it?"</p><p>Kun watched as he batted his eyelashes at him. He blinked before he leaned forward slightly, just so he was eye-to-eye with the male.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but, chocolate isn't really my thing," Kun replied.</p><p>In hindsight, Kun could eat just about anything. But there was a certain kind joy in seeing the other male looking slightly confuse then face hitting with realization as he stared at Kun. He huffed, straightening himself up.</p><p>"Fine. One day I'll bring your favourite flavour and we'll trade my ice cream for an Americano," He said, turning around to leave.</p><p>Kun smirked, watching the other stomp his feet. "Good luck finding my favourite flavour!" He yelled out as the other left. Maybe this job wasn't so bad.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for helping me out today, Kun," Taeyong said as they prepared for closing. "I can't believe Johnny ditched work today,"</p><p>"It's no problem. And it couldn't be help that he has an ill stomach," Kun replied, stacking up the chairs in the shop.</p><p>"Still. I told him to watch his diet," Taeyong mumbled to himself.</p><p>"You must be really close to him," Kun commented.</p><p>"We met in college. My boyfriend and him used to do this radio thing we had in college. So we kinda just became friends. We had some mutual friends as well,"</p><p>Kun hummed, nodding his head. "Oh, the guy you warned me about just now,"</p><p>"Who?" Taeyong asked, blinking his eyes as he tried to recall. "Ah, piercings guy who works at 127 Ice Creams?"</p><p>"Yeah, he came in earlier, after you left,"</p><p>Taeyong narrowed his eyes. "He asked for an Americano in exchange with ice cream, didn't he?"</p><p>"Yup,"</p><p>"And you told him no?"</p><p>"As you instructed,”</p><p>Taeyong smiled in satisfaction. "Good,"</p><p>"He did mention something about the Blue Blitz Banana Sherbet though," Kun said. Taeyong looked away, but Kun could see his ears turning red.</p><p>Taeyong sighed. "That's Ten, just for your information. He's a friend as well, back in college. Somehow we all ended up working in this mall, him and Johnny for the same reason. He does that sometimes, screw that, he always does it. Trades ice cream for coffee,"</p><p>"And you're rejecting his trade deals now because of sherbet?" Kun asked.</p><p>"No," Taeyong scoffed. He paused for a few seconds before he looked sheepish. "Okay, yeah, maybe. But I'm also trying to monitor his health for him. I know he hasn't been sleeping well, adulting things and whatever. That's why I've been trying to make him stop his ice cream for coffee trading deals,"</p><p>"It's that bad?"</p><p>"Most of the time, yeah it is. Johnny agrees we should stop the trading thing but I know Ten goes around other coffee shops. Ours isn't the only one in this mall. But we try as much as we can. Sometimes we relent and give him a regular sized,"</p><p>"Have you tried talking to him?"</p><p>Taeyong nodded his head solemnly. "Countless times. He's stubborn and won't listen. I know he'll probably whine at me through text later on and come in again with another ice cream deal but I'm kind of at a lost on what to do,"</p><p>"You're just being a good friend," Kun stated.</p><p>"I try," Taeyong replied. "Now that he knows about you, he's trying to win you over with ice cream until you give in and make his Iced Americano,"</p><p>Kun laughed nervously. "I think we have that deal going on?"</p><p>Taeyong arched an eyebrow at this. "What?"</p><p>"He said he'll bring in my favourite flavour one day and I'll finally trade a coffee for his ice cream,"</p><p>"Yup, that's Ten for you," Taeyong said. "Just make sure you're not part of the basic kind of customers who likes only the bestseller flavours. 127 different flavours of ice cream, you can't be stuck with two,"</p><p>"Oh, I'm sure he's going to have a hard time finding my favourite flavour. I'm not exactly a conventional flavour ice cream eater,"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"There's a few things you need to know about this mall, Kun," Johnny said as he wiped the cups.</p><p>"Okay and those are?" Kun asked.</p><p>"There's a least five coffee chains in this mall and every one of them will always be packed with customers," he said. "The basement parking is haunted, never go there especially at night,"</p><p>Kun raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay?"</p><p>"And sometimes, part-timers or any workers from other food outlets will drop by and request to trade whatever staff meal they have with our coffees," Johnny concluded.</p><p>"Like trading ice cream with an Americano?"</p><p>Johnny looked at him, an amused smirk decorating his face as he leaned against the cake display. "So I see you've met Ten,"</p><p>Kun nodded his head. "He left quite an impression,"</p><p>"And did you give him an Americano?"</p><p>"Taeyong said not to,"</p><p>"As it should be," Johnny said, nodding his head. "Though I think I probably would've relent. What flavour did he offer?"</p><p>"The signature chocolate,"</p><p>"Oh man, that's one of my favourites," Johnny sighed out. He shook his head, looking at Kun. "Ten's always like that,"</p><p>"Obnoxious?" Kun asked.</p><p>Johnny snorted. "A coffee lover. Eats and breathes it. He can be a little obnoxious though, I wouldn't sugarcoat it,"</p><p>Kun frowned. "That's unhealthy,"</p><p>He earned a shrug of shoulders from Johnny. "He's not the type to listen. Though he's healthy, fit even. Just insomniac,"</p><p>"That doesn't sound ideal,"</p><p>"It's not," Johnny stated. "But it will be a miracle if Ten ever listens to me or Taeyong,"</p><p>"Then make him listen?"</p><p>Johnny laughed. "Like all the fairytales you've ever heard. Only his one true love can deal with that,"</p><p>The bell above the door chimed gently. Johnny straightened up and went behind the counter, Kun reciting the practiced greeting. A customer headed straight to the cashier and Kun didn't even blink as Ten slammed a cup of ice cream in front of him.</p><p>"Bestseller number nine, Hālo Peanut Cream. Vanilla ice cream with a coffee ribbon made out of Hālo coffee beans and peanut brittles," Ten said. "I want my coffee,"</p><p>"It's not my favourite," Kun stated.</p><p>"It's the ninth most bestselling ice cream flavour!" Ten exclaimed.</p><p>"And it's not my favourite?" Kun said. "I'll only trade coffee if you bring in my favourite flavour, that was the deal."</p><p>"And you don't like Hālo Peanut Cream?" Ten asked.</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>Ten sighed and glanced at Johnny. "Chicago boy?"</p><p>Johnny raised both his hands up in defense. "This is between you and him. I'm not manning the counter,"</p><p>"Fine," Ten huffed. "Not Hālo Peanut Cream. But I'm not done with this,"</p><p>"Never said you were," Kun shrugged.</p><p>"I'm coming back tomorrow and I will get your flavour right thus I will get my coffee," Ten stated as he spun around to leave the café.</p><p>"Also," Kun called out, not really expecting Ten to turn back towards him and glare. "I'm allergic to nuts,"</p><p>"Of course," Ten exclaimed. "No nuts, at least not those kind you grew on trees. Anything else I should take note of? Perhaps you're lactose intolerant and can't consume ice cream so I'm doing this just to run around in circles?"</p><p>Kun shook his head. "Nope. Just nuts,"</p><p>Ten nodded his head. "No nuts. I'm coming in tomorrow with a new flavour and it will be your favourite,"</p><p>"Or you will end up trying again,"</p><p>"Or maybe I'll end up trying again," Ten muttered to himself as he left the café.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"127's bestselling flavour number seven, Berry-Go-Round. Strawberry ice cream mixed with raspberry chunks and blackberry sauce," Ten said. "Might make you go 'berry' crazy after this. Hah! Get it?"</p><p>Kun looked at him unamused. "Did you just skip bestseller number eight?"</p><p>Ten perked up at this. "Is bestseller number eight your favourite?"</p><p>"I don't even know what bestseller number eight is," Kun pointed out.</p><p>"But is it your favourite?"</p><p>"I doubt it is,"</p><p>"Cookies and Cream, I'll bring it in tomorrow!"</p><p>"Don't bother, I don't like Cookies and Cream,"</p><p>Ten gasped, holding a hand on his chest. "I'm offended, Cookies and Cream is a great flavour!"</p><p>"And I have the opinion to not like it," Kun replied. "I don't hate it, it's just not my favourite flavour,"</p><p>"Berry-Go-Round?"</p><p>"Always thought it has a creative name but not enough to be my favourite flavour,"</p><p>Ten sighed. "You're a tough nut to crack, huh?"</p><p>Kun shrugged his shoulders. "You still have six other bestselling flavour, try to hit your luck then,"</p><p>Ten took the cup of ice cream, feeding himself a spoonful after being rejected by Kun. It was expensive ice cream, he wasn't going to let it go to waste. At least the flavour was tasty enough for Ten to scrape off the sides. Taeyong, who had been silently watching their exchange from the side, walked over to them.</p><p>"You're not going to give up, are you?" Taeyong asked him.</p><p>"It's only day two, isn't it a little too early to give up?" Ten replied. "And besides, Mama always say, a Lee never gives up,"</p><p>"A Lee?" Kun inquired.</p><p>"I'm part Chinese though I mostly grew up in Bangkok. Speaking of, what did you say your name was?" Ten asked.</p><p>"You've come in here thrice since he's been working and you don't know his name still?" Taeyong accused.</p><p>"Hey it's not my fault I have a bad memory!"</p><p>"Yeah, bad enough for you to not remember we never did any introductions," Kun pointed out.</p><p>Ten blinked. "We've never?"</p><p>Kun shook his head.</p><p>"Well, isn't that dumb of me!" He exclaimed. Ten straightened up, dusting off his work uniform and gave Kun a heartwarming smile. Warm enough to make Kun melt internally and he had no idea what to do of that.</p><p>"I'm Ten, Neo Mall's most handsome worker," He said, reaching a hand out for Kun to shake.</p><p>"I'm Kun, probably not handsome but Taeyong says I make good coffee,"</p><p>Taeyong scoffed. "Ten's only handsome because I have a boyfriend. And you, Qian Kun, has raise up our sales because of your good looks,"</p><p>"I'll say he's handsome, maybe not my level, but he's definitely boyfriend material," Ten commented.</p><p>"Pardon?" Kun asked, looking at Ten with a pleasantly surprised face.</p><p>Ten shook his head, "Nothing. So no Americano?"</p><p>"I don't see you coming in with my favourite flavour,"</p><p>"Ugh, this will take me the whole year," Ten grumbled.</p><p>"I have a lot of time," Kun said. Ten raised an eyebrow at this and Kun shrugged. "I'm not leaving this job any time soon, so take your time."</p><p>"I just want a damn Americano,"</p><p>"Then why don't you try to win Taeyong back with a Blue Blitz Banana Sherbet?" Kun stated, seeing that Taeyong was not within their hearing range.</p><p>"My deal is with you, Qian Kun," Ten replied. "And I will always remember the things my Mama said from back in Bangkok. A Lee never quits, and I will not quit until I get you your favourite flavour,"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kun, you compose music, right?" Taeyong asked as they cleaned up the café for closing.</p><p>'"Huh? Oh yeah, why?" Kun replied.</p><p>"Do you want to play one of your composition at the shop?" Taeyong said. "I know it's not much, but sometimes famous people come in here, one of the people could be your possible employer,"</p><p>"Eager to kick me out, hyung?"</p><p>"No. Nothing of that sorts." Taeyong replied and Kun knew he wasn't lying. He gave a sincere smile as he said, "But I want to open up better opportunity for you,"</p><p>He smiled back, touched that the other was thinking about him. "Thanks hyung. Maybe I'll bring in something tomorrow,"</p><p>When he got home, Kun stared at his laptop screen for a while. His fingers danced around the piano keyboard in front of him. It didn't take long for him to create something, music flowing out of him like a habit. In his mind, a smile took place before the composition came to an end.</p><p>He let Taeyong listened to it the next day, the other squealing excitedly when the song ended. There was no lyrics, just a piano rendition. But the feelings was there and the audio was on repeat through the speakers in the café.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kun served the last customer of the day, breathing a sigh of relief when he heard the announcemnet speaker announcing that the mall was closing. It had been a busy Saturday, him and Johnny making drinks after drinks while Taeyong man the counter. They were lucky enough that two of the part-timers — Jisung and Chenle — came in the afternoon for their shift.</p><p>There was way too much coffee spills; way too many businessmen having their meetings here; and, annoying him to no end, was the parents who brought in their children — who shrieked and shrilled and cried to the point where he wished he was deaf. At least that was over, and now he could start cleaning up for closing then head back home to his lovely bed.</p><p>"Closing time!" Taeyong announced, loud and clear though he didn't really need to. As soon as the last customer had left, Jisung was quick to pick up the rag and clean up the tables.</p><p>"Oh dear, I'll never take the afternoon weekend shift anymore," Chenle groaned as he swept the floor.</p><p>"You say that and you'll ask for the afternoon weekend shift again next week," Jisung pointed out.</p><p>"It pays more!"</p><p>"What do you need so much money for? You're in college," Johnny said.</p><p>"That's the point! I need money to enjoy life at this ripe age of youth," Chenle explained.</p><p>"Just call me old and be done with it, I know you're going to mention that," Johnny muttered under his breath.</p><p>"I never said that. But since you insist, yes hyung you are very old,"</p><p>"Brat, I'm only a few years older than you,"</p><p>Kun shook his head as he wiped the glasses. It was always like this during the weekends. The part-timers were around more to help out while also teasing the three full-time workers. He was already used to it after a week and sometimes he would treat the part-timers — who were mostly in college — to food despite struggling himself.</p><p>"Hey, Kun gē! Is your boyfriend not coming in today?" Chenle asked.</p><p>Kun blinked. "I have a boyfriend?"</p><p>"Yikes, Ten hyung would be devastated," Jisung said.</p><p>"Ah, Ten," Kun nodded in understanding. "I don't know. I haven't seen him the whole day,"</p><p>"Has he finally given up?" Johnny snorted.</p><p>"No way, it's only week two. Ten wouldn't give up so quick. He's probably busy himself, it's a weekend and 127 Ice Creams are always busy, especially on weekends," Taeyong said.</p><p>The bell above the door chimed softly. Taeyong was about to tell the potential customer that they were closing when he raised his head and saw a familiar face. He chuckled.</p><p>"Speak of the devil,"</p><p>"Orange doesn't look good on the devil,"</p><p>"Oh, screw off Johnny! You've been saying I look ugly in this orange shirt since day one, I don't need you to repeat that again today," Ten told him off.</p><p>"And what brings you here, Mr 127 Ice Creams," Taeyong asked him.</p><p>"Where's Kun?"</p><p>"Here," Kun answered as he moved behind the counter.</p><p>"Lime Limbo," Ten said, placing another cup of ice cream on the counter. "This region's exclusive flavour. A mix of lime, some citrus fruits and something else that I can't remember,"</p><p>"You don't remember?" Kun asked, amused.</p><p>"Look, we have 127 flavours on the menu okay you can't expect me to remember every single thing?"</p><p>"But it's the region's exclusive flavour?"</p><p>"Do I look like I care about that?"</p><p>"It's true, he doesn't," Johnny chimed in.</p><p>"Shut up, John," Ten said, rolling his eyes. "So. favourite flavour?"</p><p>"So close, yet so far,"</p><p>Ten groaned. "Really? Not even Lime Limbo?"</p><p>"Nope,"</p><p>"Well, there goes my staff meal,"</p><p>"Hey hyung, can I have that?" Jisung asked.</p><p>"Yeah, pay me 8000 won kid," Ten said.</p><p>"What? That's your staff meal! You got it for free,"</p><p>"Yeah that means I can resell it too,"</p><p>"But you were about to give one to Kun hyung for free,"</p><p>"No, I was trying to trade an ice cream for an Americano,"</p><p>"And you sadly failed," Kun stated. "But even if you get the flavour right, I won't give you the Americano. We're closing and there's no way I'm cleaning up the espresso machine twice,"</p><p>Ten pouted. "Please spare some caffeine to the ice cream man,"</p><p>"Maybe ice cream man should get my flavour right,"</p><p>"Meanie!" Ten whined. "Taeyong, your worker is bullying me,"</p><p>Taeyong shrugged his shoulders as Ten looked at him. "Not my problem,"</p><p>"You're all having fun at my miserable, caffeine-less, wrong flavoured ice cream life huh?" Ten inquired.</p><p>Chenle chuckled. "It's the only mall entertainment that we've had in a while hyung. Of course we're going to enjoy it to the fullest!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kun blinked slowly as he took in the person before him. He placed his cutleries down and looked from the cup of ice cream placed on the table to Ten.</p><p>"I'm on break," Kun stated.</p><p>"And you can have this for dessert," Ten replied. "Marshmallow Honey, sticky, teeth rotting and a pain in the ass to scoop up,"</p><p>Kun stared at the ice cream, already feeling the ill stomach over the sweet confectionery. "I've never had this before,"</p><p>Ten blinked as he stared at Kun and processed the words. "Wait. You're serious?"</p><p>"Yeah,"</p><p>"So that means this isn't your favourite flavour," Ten sighed out. "And I spent some time to scoop it out," He mumbled. "Would you like to try it though? Do you like sweet things?"</p><p>"I'm okay with it," Kun replied. "Wouldn't you mind? Isn't this your staff meal or something?"</p><p>Ten shrugged his shoulders. "I've worked here for more than a year. I think I've tried every flavour we have to offer,"</p><p>"I don't think I can finish it alone though,"</p><p>"We can share it,"</p><p>"We can steal a spoon from the kitchen,"</p><p>Ten grinned, "Sounds like a plan,"</p><p>Kun laughed. "Wait here,"</p><p>He head to the kitchen to steal a small spoon. Taeyong wouldn't mind and he promised to wash it later. Kun was on break, deciding to take one when he saw a lull in customers. He didn't went far, deciding to have his break on the table behind the counter. There was food that he brought so he didn't need to buy anything.</p><p>Kun went back to where he had left Ten, seeing him feeding himself ice cream while humming to one of his composition playing through the speakers.</p><p>"This is a nice song," Ten commented when Kun sat down. "I've never heard it before though. Whose song is this?"</p><p>Kun cleared his throat. "It's, uh, my composition,"</p><p>Ten blinked as he looked at Kun, his ice cream spoon hanging between his lips. "No way,"</p><p>"I'm being serious,"</p><p>"You compose?"</p><p>"I'm a music production major,"</p><p>"Then what are you doing here in this café in a mall? You should be composing for top stars!"</p><p>"I'n flattered," Kun said. "But life isn't so easy you know? Ever since I graduated, I've been having a hard time finding an employer,"</p><p>"That's stupid," Ten huffed. "How can no one hire you? You're talented!"</p><p>"Life isn't that easy, Ten,"</p><p>Ten sighed. "Yeah, I can't disagree with that,"</p><p>"Can I ask?" Kun said and Ten nodded his head. "What about you?"</p><p>"Me? Oh, I majored in dance,"</p><p>"Huh, that explains a lot,"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I mean, you look lean and fit, you know. I thought you must be one to exercise or something,"</p><p>"So you've been checking me out?" Ten asked, the corner of his lips curling up into a smirk.</p><p>Kun's face reddened, his hands flapped around as he was flustered at the remark. "I- didn't mean it that way,"</p><p>Ten laughed heartily. "I don't mind, I am an eye candy,"</p><p>"No, I- why are you working in an ice cream shop?" Kun asked instead.</p><p>"Same case as you and Johnny. Too talented, but no one sees that," Ten paused. "Actually, maybe I'm not that talented. Maybe my dancing sucks that's why no one wants to employ me,"</p><p>"What are you even talking about? Your dance is amazing!"</p><p>"You've never seen me dance," Ten pointed out. "How can you be so sure?"</p><p>"Because I am sure about it. Dancing is subjective, yeah? A form of art like music and painting. I'm sure no one can see it. Maybe because you're too talented and everyone is too intimidated by your dance that they were too scared to hire you,"</p><p>Ten laughed. "You sure know how to talk huh? Are you sure you haven't seen me dance? Maybe I've been dancing in your mind too much,"</p><p>"Actually, maybe you have-"</p><p>"Hi, sorry to interupt your date but Kun your break time was over like fifteen minutes ago and the customers are coming in again," Kun jumped at the sound of Taeyong's voice. He quickly stood up and cleared the table, ready to start serving an array of customers again.</p><p>"And you too Ten, I think I can see Taeil glaring at our café from the floor above," Taeyong said.</p><p>Ten groaned. "Way to ruin someone's date, don't you?"</p><p>"I don't care that you guys are dating but Kun is still my employee and it's still his working hours," Taeyong replied. "And you have work too, Ten,"</p><p>"Fine, fine," Ten grumbled offhandedly. "See you next time, Kun. Don't let me dance in your mind too much,"</p><p>"Can't promise," Kun mumbled as he watched Ten leave the café to the ice cream shop above.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Today, I offer you flavour of the month. Tomorrow? Who knows," Ten said as he put a cup of ice cream on the counter.</p><p>"What? You're offering him flavour of the month? You never offer me flavour of the month!" Johnny exclaimed.</p><p>"Because you're always stuck with the Signature Chocolate you basic bitch," Ten replied. "Funfetti Pinãta, what do you think Kun?"</p><p>Kun stared at the mess of rainbow made out of cream and frozen in front of him. "Looks fun,"</p><p>"Well, it's in the name,"</p><p>"You do realize that you offer me flavour of the month right?"</p><p>"Yes,"</p><p>"That means the flavour is only available for that certain month?"</p><p>"Absolutely,"</p><p>"Which means it's not my favourite flavour?"</p><p>"I know," Ten said. "But doesn't matter does it?"</p><p>"You've given up on looking for my favourite flavour?"</p><p>"Nope. I just want you to try out other flavours then I'll figure out your favourite flavour," Ten answered. "And also, we'll get the next month's flavour of the month stock so I thought I should let you have a taste of this month's before we throw it out,"</p><p>"You're throwing out a tub of ice cream?"</p><p>"Not literally. We'll probably stick it in the upright for a few days and bring it out later on as a regular flavour,"</p><p>"Huh, interesting," Kun mumbled. "So what is Funfetti Pinãta?"</p><p>"A unicorn's vomit,"</p><p>Kun heard Johnny snorting loudly from the end of the counter and Ten raised his hands defensively. "Look, I'm not even kidding. Have you seen the colour of this thing?"</p><p>"That is a lot of colour," Johnny commented as he took a glance at the ice cream.</p><p>"What does it taste like?"</p><p>"Sugar, spice and everything nice," Ten said. Kun looked at him, confused. "There's nutmeg in it,"</p><p>Kun gaped. "Ah. That makes sense for the spice in it,"</p><p>"Ew disgusting, who adds herb in ice cream?" Johnny said. "The thing is cold why would you add breeze to it,"</p><p>"Why would you ask me? Call the one who made it and ask them," Ten replied.</p><p>"Honestly, it doesn't sound so bad," Kun said as he took the spoon and feed himself.</p><p>"What does it taste like?" Ten asked.</p><p>"Sugar, spice and everything nice," Kun answered.</p><p>"Good. Just as advertise."</p><p>"What's coming in next month?"</p><p>"I don't know. The only hint we got was chocolate,"</p><p>"Bring some for me when the flavour comes," Johnny said.</p><p>Ten shrugged his shoulders. "If I feel nice enough to bring it to you,"</p><p>Johnny scoffed, walking away to clear up the tables. Kun snickered in amusement. He looked at Ten and noticed his red-rimmed eyes. He looked tired than usual too, maybe even paler too.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay?"</p><p>"Huh? Why'd you ask?"</p><p>"You look kind of tired,"</p><p>"Oh," Ten mumbled. "Yeah, I didn't slept well last night,"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Ten hummed. "Was doing this new choreography to send in with my resume. Haven't had much idea and was stressing out about it,"</p><p>"I see," Kun nodded his head. "Wait here,"</p><p>He headed to the staff room, taking a glass with him. He opened the fridge to take out a bottle he brought from home. Kun poured the drink into the glass before he walked back out to where Ten was.</p><p>"What? You gave me coffee? I didn't bring in your favourite flavour,"</p><p>Kun shook his head. "It's tea,"</p><p>Ten raised an eyebrow. "Plain tea?"</p><p>"Decaffeinated herb tea. It de-stresses you, improves blood circulation and helps you sleep well,”</p><p>”You know lot about tea, don't you?"</p><p>"I like tea," Kun answered, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>Ten took a sip from the drink and Kun watched intently. The effect didn't work instantly but he saw the way Ten's shoulders slacked slightly, the colour in his face returning. He smiled, satisfied at his success.</p><p>"Huh, this is nice," Ten mumbled. "I feel calm,"</p><p>"It's the desired effect," Kun said as Ten chugged the rest of the drink.</p><p>"Do you have more?"</p><p>"I have a bottle in the fridge inside, and some more back at home," Kun told him. "Do you want me to bring some for you?"</p><p>"Please? I really liked it,"</p><p>Kun smiled. "Sure, I'll bring more tomorrow. Maybe you'll finally give up on Americano."</p><p>"Oh no, I'll definitely still have my Americano. I'll be sure to bring in your favourite flavour soon,"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Here's your change. Thank you sir, have a nice day!" Kun said to the customer as he nodded his head and walked away.</p><p>Kun sighed, leaning back. The sales on Wednesday evening was unsurprisingly slow, the flood of businessmen and working woman too tired to stop by. He glanced to his side, watching as Chenle prepared a new order and serving it to a customer. It was only them tonight; Taeyong had a meeting with headquarters and Johnny was on leave today. Which left him with the college part-timer, which wasn't so bad in Kun's opinion.</p><p>"Hey Chenle," Kun called out to the younger. Chenle looked at him, tilting his head in a questioning manner. "Have you ever been in love?"</p><p>"Of course I have! Just last week I was in love,"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah! The cream puffs at Moonwalk Bakery, ugh, I would die to have another one of those again. I love them so much,"</p><p>Kun sighed, rolling his eyes. "I don't mean in that way. Have you ever fallen in love with someone? A person?"</p><p>"Oh you mean like a crush thing?" Chenle asked and Kun nodded his head. "Nah I haven't had that kind of thing,"</p><p>Kun hummed, nodding his head in understanding. Chenle looked at him a second longer before he asked, "Are you in love with someone Kun gē?"</p><p>"No, I was just asking,"</p><p>Chenle scoffed. "I don't know you for long but I know you're not the 'just asking' type. There's always a reason for your queries. So what is it this time?"</p><p>"It's nothing really," Kun mumbled, fiddling with his apron. "It's just that-"</p><p>He paused when he heard the bell above the door chimed softly. Kun looked up, ready to greet the new customer. He was met with Ten, laughing about something with another male beside him. He wasn't wearing his orange uniform today but in his hand there was a cup of ice cream.</p><p>His heart burn at the sight of Ten laughing with another male. Kun couldn't put an emotion to it so he smiled when Ten reached the counter and grinned at him.</p><p>"Bestseller number two, Ice Ice Daddy," Ten said, placing the cup of ice cream on the counter. Chenle coughed behind him as Kun choked.</p><p>"I'm sorry?" Kun asked.</p><p>"It's called Ice Ice Vanilla," the male beside Ten said. "Ten likes to rename the menu,"</p><p>"It's a bland name for a bland flavour! Might as well spice it up a little," Ten replied.</p><p>"Vanilla did nothing wrong," the male said.</p><p>"That's because you're one of them," Ten argued.</p><p>"Um," Kun started. "Do you guys want to order or?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah, right sorry about that," the male said. "A vanilla latte for me please. Ten?"</p><p>"I want the secret menu,"</p><p>Kun looked at him confused. "We don't have one?"</p><p>"The tea, Kun. The one you gave me the other day," Ten clarified. Kun nodded his head, understanding what Ten meant. The other male looked between them in confusion.</p><p>"Tea, like, gossips? Spilling teas? That kind of tea?" The male asked.</p><p>"No, Jungwoo. I meant tea, like actual leaf water,"</p><p>"You don't drink tea,"</p><p>"But now I do,"</p><p>"So just one vanilla latte?" Kun cut them off.</p><p>The male — Jungwoo, as Ten called him — nodded his head and Kun rang his order. Jungwoo paid him and they stuck around at the counter while Chenle went to prepare his drink. Kun picked up the cup of vanilla ice cream on the counter and deciding to feed himself the sweet confectionery.</p><p>"You're not working today?" Kun asked, noting that Ten wasn't in his uniform. Ten shook his head no. "Then what are you doing here on your day off?"</p><p>"Because Jungwoo here — my co-worker by the way, we work at 127 Ice Creams — keeps bugging me to come," Ten said.</p><p>Kun looked at Jungwoo. "Why though?"</p><p>Instead of Jungwoo, it was Ten who answered. "Because, he wants to see the cute part-timer who works at the sports store in front of 127 Ice Creams but he's too shy,"</p><p>"Ten!" Jungwoo whined at him at being exposed. Kun stood there, blinking his eyes as he was thinking.</p><p>"You mean Lucas?" Kun asked in which the two turned their heads to stare at him.</p><p>"You know him?" Jungwoo asked.</p><p>Kun shrugged his shoulders. "He's my cousin,"</p><p>Jungwoo gasped as he slapped a hand on Ten's shoulder. "Tennie you didn't tell me you're dating the cousin of my crush!"</p><p>"We're not dating-"</p><p>"Can I have his number?" Jungwoo cut Ten off, ignoring the reddening of his and Kun's face.</p><p>"Why must I give you his number?" Kun said. "Can't you ask him yourself?"</p><p>"Because," Jungwoo whined. "He's too handsome and I'm too shy and I don't think he's going to like me but I've been crushing on him since I saw him hanging that banner outside the sports store and-"</p><p>"Jungwoo, breathe," Ten reminded the other, making Jungwoo stop to inhale sharply.</p><p>"I just want to take him out on a date," Jungwoo mumbled, looking down.</p><p>"Hey," Kun prodded him gently, making Jungwoo look at him. "Lucas is a good kid and he's nice. If you came up to him, he'll probably say yes to you and would definitely appreciate it more than a stranger texting him,"</p><p>"You think so?" Jungwoo asked. "I don't think I look good enough for him,"</p><p>"I'm his cousin," Kun stated. "And you're really pretty, Jungwoo. Don't look down on yourself too much. If Lucas turn you down or is mean to you, I'll smack him,"</p><p>Jungwoo giggled. "You think I should shoot my shot?"</p><p>"I know so,"</p><p>"Okay," Jungwoo said. "Okay." He nodded his head. "Give me my latte, I'm gonna ask cute part-timer from the sports store on a date,"</p><p>Kun handed him his vanilla latte that has been sitting idly for some time now. "Goodluck Jungwoo,"</p><p>He watched as Jungwoo left the shop, a little bounce in his step. He glanced away when he felt someone staring at him and met eyes with Ten. The other was looking at him with a fond gaze, a small smile grazing his lips.</p><p>"What?" Kun asked him.</p><p>"Nothing," Ten replied. "You really have that effect on you, huh?"</p><p>Kun blinked confusedly. "What effect?"</p><p>"That calming effect. It works wonders,"</p><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about,"</p><p>Ten laughed. "It's fine. So, vanilla?"</p><p>Kun hummed, scraping the last of the ice cream from the cup. "It's nice, but it's not my favourite,"</p><p>"I'll be disappointed if your favourite flavour is a bland taste like vanilla,"</p><p>"It's not that bad you know,"</p><p>"I just think life needs some spicing up," Ten hummed.</p><p>"I think knowing you is enough to spice up one's life," Kun commented.</p><p>Ten laughed at this and Kun couldn't help the blush on his face when he saw how happy Ten was at the remark. It did things to his heart, but Kun admitted, it wasn't unpleasant.</p><p>"See you tomorrow with a new flavour?"</p><p>"I'm making sure I get it right this time,"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"They have regional flavours?" Kun asked, wiping down the counters.</p><p>"Yup, it depends on the place really but some of the regional flavours are so, how to say," Taeyong trailed off.</p><p>"Weird?" Johnny inputted.</p><p>"Exotic," Taeyong replied.</p><p>"Just say it's weird Tae, it's okay. No one's feelings is hurt,"</p><p>"Lime Limbo doesn't sound so bad though?" Kun inquired.</p><p>"Well, this region's flavour is probably the luckier ones. If you go to Jeju, never try their regional flavour," Johnny said, shuddering.</p><p>"What's in Jeju?"</p><p>"Something with coconut and passionfruit? It was really weird,"</p><p>"And you tried it," Taeyong pointed out.</p><p>"Hey, it isn't like I'm in Jeju every day," Johnny said. "Besides, my boyfriend then said it was delicious. We broke up the next week though,"</p><p>"Because of ice cream?" Kun asked.</p><p>"Because he was an asshole," Johnny answered.</p><p>Taeyong shook his head. "Anyways, the regional flavours aren't really anyone's favourite. They're just there because, it's part of the menu."</p><p>"Nothing interesting about it really, and Ten already brought you Lime Limbo didn't he? I doubt he would bring some other region's flavour,"</p><p>As it seemed, Taeyong was wrong and Ten did brought him a flavour from another region. Kun stared at the pink and yellow ice cream, the colours clashing and making his eyes twitched in pain. He looked at Ten.</p><p>"What did you say the flavour was again?"</p><p>"Please don't make me repeat the flavour's name,"</p><p>"Come on Ten, what's the name?" Johnny snickered from beside him.</p><p>Ten sighed. "It's the Pink Pineapple Apple Pink,"</p><p>"I think I need to get my ears waxed," Taeyong sighed, picking up a rag to clear up the tables.</p><p>"I have to admit," Kun said, staring at the ice cream. "I have to salute whoever is behind the names of this ice cream flavours,"</p><p>"It was inspired by the pen pineapple apple pen meme," Ten deadpanned.</p><p>"You're kidding," Johnny asked. "Right?"</p><p>"I wish! It's in the menu description," Ten said. He took out his phone, opening his gallery and showing Kun a picture taken of the ice cream flavour description. Johnny huddled closer to give it a read.</p><p>"Pink Pineapple Apple Pink, an inspiration from the famous Pen Pineapple Apple Pen meme. Gangnam's regional flavour that is a mix of apple sherbet with pineapple chunks in the colour of pink and yellow," Johnny recited. "Can the description get any more creative?"</p><p>"I think they gave up after naming it," Taeyong commented as he came back with a tray of used dishes.</p><p>"From Gangnam? You brought this all the way from a Gangnam outlet?" Kun asked.</p><p>Ten scoffed. "No. I asked one of my friends who worked at the Gangnam outlet to bring it for me,"</p><p>"I respect those who put pineapple on pizza, but this," Johnny said, gesturing at the ice cream. "This <em>ain't</em> it, chief,"</p><p>"Do you think I'm happy about this when I heard of it the first time?" Ten sniffled. "I wish I never worked here,"</p><p>"Can we, throw it away?" Kun asked. "I appreciate that you would ask your friend to bring in the region flavour for me, but I really don't want to harm my tastebud by tasting this,"</p><p>"Oh thank god," Ten said, picking up the cup and throwing it away. "For a moment there I thought you would be freaky enough to eat this,"</p><p>"No thank you," Kun said. "I like pineapples on my pizza but not so in my ice cream,"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Good morning-! Oh, Kun you don't look so good," Taeyong commented when he saw the Chinese male entering the coffee shop, a somber look on his face.</p><p>"Thanks for the commentary, hyung," Kun retorted and Taeyong winced.</p><p>Kun had always been a polite person, Taeyong adapting to this after a month of working with the fellow male. So it did surprised him when Kun lashed out at him with the sarcastic reply. It wasn't necessarily harsh, but it was out of character for Kun. The other must have noticed Taeyong's surprise as he sighed and rubbed his face with both his hands.</p><p>"Sorry, hyung," Kun apologized.</p><p>"It's okay, Kun. Tough morning?" Taeyong asked him in which the other nodded. "Wanna talk about it? It's okay if you don't,"</p><p>Kun sighed again. "No, I just, I got rejected by another company,"</p><p>"Oh Kun," Taeyong looked at him in sympathy.</p><p>"And it's fine, really, it is. But I guess, it hurts? A little? A lot? It hurts a lot, and- and I don't really know how to cope with it. Waiting for a call back is better than getting rejected," Kun said.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay. There's more opportunity, isn't there?" Taeyong said. Kun nodded his head but he still looked somber. He sighed. "Look, how about you take the day off? It's a Wednesday, I can handle it by myself,"</p><p>"Are you sure hyung? I don't want to cause burden to you by taking the day off,"</p><p>"Nonsense, your wellbeing is more important Kun. I can handle this on my own, it's not like I haven't before. Besides, Jisung will come in later for his shift,"</p><p>Kun pondered over the suggestion for a while. It felt tempting, the thought of going home to rest and not thinking about spilt coffee or rejected interviews. But Kun knew himself well enough to know that he would spend the day at home pulling at his hair out of frustration ans no sort of distraction. He decided to stay.</p><p>"It's okay, hyung. I think I'll work, just let me calm myself down in the staff room then I'll come back out during rush hour," Kun said.</p><p>"If you say so, but don't push yourself," Taeyong replied, watching as Kun headed to the staff room.</p><p>It wasn't long until Ten appeared next. A few customers came in while Kun was at the back then the Thai male popped in, wearing his obnoxious orange uniform. He brought with him a cup of ice cream and was confused at not seeing Kun at the counter like usual.</p><p>"Where's Kun?" Ten asked, as Taeyong prepared a new order.</p><p>"In the staff room, he's not feeling so good,"</p><p>"Is he sick?"</p><p>Taeyong shook his head. "No, just had a rough start of the day,"</p><p>Ten frowned in worry. "What happened?"</p><p>"I don't think it's in my place to tell, but you can go see him," Taeyong replied, gesturing to the staff room. Ten wasted no time on heading towards the staff room, knocking on the door and opening it.</p><p>"127 Ice Creams delivery, we have a new flavour on the menu," Ten said, peeking his head into the staff room.</p><p>He found Kun laughing as he looked at Ten. "I never knew 127 Ice Creams did delivery,"</p><p>"We don't, only for selected special people," Ten replied, walking inside. "Actually, I think we have Uber Eats,"</p><p>"You're not sure?"</p><p>"Like Johnny always say, I don't really care,"</p><p>"How you still have the job makes me wonder,"</p><p>Ten shrugged his shoulders. "I'm the most handsome worker in Neo Mall, it will be a waste to fire me,"</p><p>"Okay then most handsome worker in Neo Mall, what do you have for me today?"</p><p>"It's our flavour of the month!" Ten said excitedly, showing Kun the cup of ice cream. "Rocky Chonc, I know it's not your favourite but I tried it earlier and it's <em>so</em> good,"</p><p>Kun took the ice cream and spoon from Ten and start feeding himself. He smiled at the bittersweet taste of chocolate, feeling himself getting better. "What's in Rocky Chonc? And what's up with the name?"</p><p>"I think they gave up after Berry-Go-Round," Ten commented. "They don't even try anymore for the names. But anyways, it's chocolate, like, a lot of chocolate. And some cookie pieces I think? With some chocoballs. So like yes, when I say there's a lot of chocolate, I really mean it,"</p><p>"It's good," Kun replied, eating another spoonful.</p><p>Ten beamed. "Really? So have you changed your favourite flavour?"</p><p>"No," Kun scoffed. "It's not like I get to eat this every day when the month ends,"</p><p>"You could, if it doesn't sold out," Ten said. "But you like it? Like really?" Kun nodded his head and Ten grinned. "That's good,"</p><p>"No Americano for you though,"</p><p>"It's fine, I can always try again," Ten said, shrugging him off. "Taeyong said you're not well,"</p><p>"Yeah," Kun mumbled.</p><p>"It's fine if you don't tell,"</p><p>"It's nothing, it's- it's stupid,"</p><p>"Look, I've known you for like, a month yeah? And I think the stupidest thing you've ever done is agreeing to trade Americano with me if I bring in your favourite ice cream flavour,"</p><p>Kun laughed. "Yeah, I think that's pretty stupid of me,"</p><p>"But you get free ice cream,"</p><p>"I guess it isn't all too bad," Kun said, smiling before his lips downturned. "It's just, I went on an interview earlier this week and this morning they sent a rejection email to me. It made me upset a little. And I know, it's kind of stupid to dwell on it but, I thought I had a chance you know? Maybe waiting for that call back is better than rejection,"</p><p>Ten listened to him before saying, "Well I think it's stupid that they don't hire you,"</p><p>The corner of Kun's lips curled upwards slightly. "Why would you think so?"</p><p>"Because!" Ten exclaimed. "You're such a talented composer. Do you even listen to yourself? Your composition is so beautiful and heartfelt, it should have been on every radio's top chart,"</p><p>"You think so?"</p><p>"I know so,"</p><p>"I think you're putting too much belief in my composition than I do,"</p><p>"Because I've listened to your works, and I think they're beautiful," Ten replied. "Maybe, maybe that's it. Maybe the one who interviewed you is tone deaf and couldn't tell how wonderful your song is,"</p><p>Kun chuckled.</p><p>"Or maybe they're too scared! Too scared that your music is so good that it will leave the listeners stun and make them get into accident when they listen to your songs on the radio. Maybe they want to lower down the car accidents rate,"</p><p>Kun full on laughed at the statement, remembering that he had said similar things to Ten a few weeks back. Ten grinned at this, proud at himself for making Kun happy.</p><p>"You're a wonder, Ten,"</p><p>"I like to think that I am,"</p><p>Kun looked at him, lips upturned and fond gaze. "You're a blessing, you know that?"</p><p>"If my presence made your life any better, than I guess maybe I am a blessing,"</p><p>"You are," Kun nodded his head. "Definitely a blessing in my life,"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kun stared at the customer sitting right across the counter. They were happily feeding each other, giggling like fools and making a lot of noises. He didn't know why but it irritate him, a lot. They didn't even do anything wrong yet Kun felt annoyed to his bones.</p><p>"Gē, I think you should stop glaring at the customer on Table 6," Chenle said, startling Kun out of his intense monologue.</p><p>"Huh? I wasn't glaring," He mumbled.</p><p>"Yeah, pretty sure there's a hole on the table now," Johnny commented, snorting. "What got you so worked up today, Kun?"</p><p>"Nothing," Kun replied, a little too quickly.</p><p>"Okay," Johnny said, an eyebrow raised. "Is Ten coming in today?"</p><p>"He probably will,"</p><p>"He hasn't found your favourite flavour yet?" Johnny asked in which Kun shook his head. "Bro, I know the shop says 127 Ice Creams but I'm pretty sure they only have 30 flavours at the outlet. How difficult is finding your favourite flavour?"</p><p>Kun hummed. "Pretty difficult I guess,"</p><p>"What kind of ice cream do you eat, Kun gē?" Chenle asked.</p><p>"I can't tell you,"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because then Ten would know and then he would figure out my favourite flavour,"</p><p>"So? Wouldn't that be easier? You can trade with his Americano and he'll stop bothering you again," Johnny replied. "Oh, oh wait, it can't be, you-"</p><p>The door to their coffee shop slammed open, the bell above the door chiming loudly, startling everyone inside. Ten stomped in, he was wearing a simple button up and jeans that hugged his curve perfectly, ripped in all the good places that showed off his thighs. Kun swallowed thickly. He had no idea why, but seeing Ten this way truly terrified him.</p><p>The other walked to the counter, placing down the cup of ice cream he brought just like any other day. But today felt different. Because today Ten looked determined and ready and Kun had no idea what to do of that.</p><p>"Look," Ten said, gaining the attention of Kun. "I've came in here with every flavour our outlet here has to offer. I even asked Sicheng to bring his outlet's regional flavour when he came down to Seoul the other day. And yet I still haven't gotten your favourite flavour."</p><p>He paused, taking a deep breath he continued, "Of course we're called 127 Ice Creams because we have 127 different flavours but we don't have all the flavours in one small outlet. I've brought you Gangnam's regional flavour, this month's flavour of the month <em>and</em> last month's flavour of the month. This is my last resort. The flavour that I've been avoiding since day one because <em>hey, such a handsome man can't have such a shitty taste in ice cream right?</em> I'll be damn if this turns out to be your favourite flavour but fuck that I don't care about Americanos anymore. If this is your favourite ice cream, can I change the Americano trade deal with a date instead?"</p><p>Kun's eyes widen and Ten's facial features softened at this as he smiled shyly at Kun.</p><p>"Because no matter how shitty your taste in ice cream might be with the choice of Minty Dark, I actually really like you and want to take you out on a date with the 8000 won I've been saving by cutting my coffee cost since I saw you the first time. So would you please tell me that you're actually a freak who likes Minty Dark flavoured ice cream?"</p><p>Kun smirked, looking at Ten. "And what is Minty Dark?"</p><p>"Please don't let me recite the description,"</p><p>"No, please do,"</p><p>Ten sighed, glaring at Kun. "If this isn't your favourite flavour, I swear," he grumbled under his breath. "Minty Dark, dark chocolate ice cream with a mint ribbon and mint-flavoured chocolate bits. In other words, toothpaste,"</p><p>"Pretty sure the last sentence isn't part of the description,"</p><p>"Is it your favourite flavour?"</p><p>"If it's not, will you still take me out on that date?"</p><p>
  <em>"Kun,"</em>
</p><p>He laughed. "Okay, okay, you win. It is my favourite flavour,"</p><p>"I can't believe it!" Ten exclaimed. "You toothpaste flavour loving freak,"</p><p>'"Hey, it's not that bad,"</p><p>"No wonder you enjoyed the nutmeg flavour, ugh, my taste in men is questionable,"</p><p>"At least I'm not a fan of Pink Pineapple Apple Pink,"</p><p>"That, is unfortunately the only reason I still thought of going out on a date with you,"</p><p>"Really? And not because I'm handsome?"</p><p>Ten scrunched up his face. "That too I guess,"</p><p>Kun smiled at him. "So, after my shift is over?"</p><p>Ten beamed. "Wait for you outside the mall? I'll get you another ice cream,"</p><p>"Your staff meal only consist of one scoop of ice cream each day,"</p><p>"You know I can always rig the system right?"</p><p>"Okay then," Kun replied. "I guess I'll bring an Americano for you,"</p><p>"No. Just you," Ten said, earning him an eyebrow raised from Kun. "I only want you for this date,"</p><p>Ten smiled at him, the sweetest smile he had ever seen in his whole life and Kun decided he might not need to eat ice cream anymore if Ten was around. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>disclaimer: I have nothing against mint choco chip lovers but honestly,<br/>why.</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/hyungwonhyukkie">twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>